Wrath of the Infinity
''Prologue'' Infinity. Nothing, you say, is infinite? Space isn't Infinite? True. It could easily end. But what is infinite? What, may you ask. Time. Yes, time is Infinite. No matter if something ends, time shall always be there. Counting down....down...down... But, time is not always good, is it? It causes death, it causes manipulation, it causes ''the wrath of the infinity.'' ****** Sharian was a Toa. No, not some regular toa. He was one of a kind. Smart, Agile, Powerful. Yes. Powerful. He had much power, indeed. As a toa of space and time, he could time travel, and, unlike others, could travel back farther than his birth. But Sharian new that time was dangerous. Very much so. He could accidently alter time, and never have been born. Maybe worse, like maybe, causing the Toa to loose in important battles. But, no matter how careful one may be, defeat may happen. Yes. Defeat, even for confident people. Life always is the same'''─''' even if you take different paths. Life diverges into one. Eventually you'll die. No one is invincible, no one is indomitable. Everyone has an end, and time will prove to tell. This '''is''' Wrath of the Infinity. Chapter I "Why worry about the world ending, when it never will? Well, ''everything'' has to end at one point. But not for me." "Sharian, life always ends. Face it, you can die a fight, or die naturally. Just because ''[[time travel]]'' keeps you alive and well, for I don't know, ''millennia'', doesn't mean you will not die." "''[[Ounau]]'', I can. It's in my nature. My blood runs with power. I truthfully can live forever." "Have what you wish, young toa. But nothing can live forever. Not you, nor I." "You just wish you had my power!" "I do not want your power. I've had a long life how it is." Sharian stormed off. The one thing he hated most was when people told him that he ''could not'' live forever! Not to get him wrong, Sharian was very smart. He was just very touchy against the fact that death could ''actually'' occur! What did Ounau know? He was an old slimy toad of his former toa self. Sharian wouldn't take his advice any longer! Sharian whipped around, "Ounau, you are right........ You are old! You have lived long enough!", and suddenly a swirling vortex washed over Sharian, and he was gone. "Stupid kid." Ounau muttered. ****** Sharian walked slowly, he was in the territory of the newly reformed ''Spherus Magna'', though it seemed peaceful, many dangerous Rahi lurked nearby. And of course, Kraata could still be found and used as Rahkshi, but most of the existent Rahkshi were used for good. Some Rahkshi, such as Jevson were still around, and dangerous. A rumbling noise came from a nearby bush. "Who's there" Sharian managed, as he prepared his sword. "Just I." came a familiar voice. "''Sparkav''?" "Yeah. Hold on. I'll be there in a minute......." Sparkav was a Toa of Air, and a good friend of Sharian, but not his only. Sharian had many friends, one of which ''used'' to be Ounau. "Found it!" Sparkav stood up from a brushy area, and wiped off his armor. He then showed Sharian a small gold coin. "Um. Sparkav, what on Spherus Magna is that?" "That, my friend is a very rare relic. Here, hold it..." he said as he lie it in Sharian's palm. Suddenly Sharian lost sensation and dropped to the ground. What happened? Everything was blurry, and suddenly he filled with rage. That was not Sparkav! No! It could not have been. It must of been a shapeshifter....... And the only shape shifter around this part of Spherus Magna? The Chameleon Rahkshi, Jevson. Not only could he change looks by illusion, he could also manipulate voices, as he was a Rahkshi who was experimented on, and could talk. What did he want with Sharian? What was that numbing coin in his hand? Suddenly the blurriness in Sharian's eyes subsided. "Jevson!" he cried aloud. A multicolor-green Rahkshi stood before him, eyes wide with anticipation. "Jevson!" he tried again. "Toa. I do not mean harm, although you should be dead about now. I want to kill you, but we need you. We need your help to go back in time." "Why?" "So we can stop a great problem that waits ahead." "Does the problem effect me?" "It effects all of Spherus Magna." "What's that bad?" Sharian said with a unknowingly tone "''[[Optimus]]'', being of fire......he has greter powers over fire than the Elemental Lord." "What would a ''[[Great Being]]'' want with us?" "A large army of Rahkshi have captured his ''mortal son'', ''Merthious''. Me, and several other of our army have rebelled because fear of losing our kingdom, and the rest of the planet." Jevson replied "Can't Merthious just use his fire powers against them?" "Well, most of them are very strong ''fire resistant ''[[Rahkshi]]. We need your power." Chapter II "I'll need an army, Jevson. Maybe Sparkav and some other Toa." "Well, Sharian, I could get the rest of my rebellious kind to help...." "Maybe. How many are there?" "There are currently 37 of us rebelling against the other 172." "There are 209 of you guys left? I thought most of the Makuta-Created Rahkshi were dead?" "You thought correctly. There were thousands of us." ''Hm, thousands.'' Sharian thought. ''The toa did some real damage during their last battle with Teridax.'' "Our most trustworthy Rahkshi is [[Slithern]], he hasn't much power at all, but is strong, and reliable. He's also blind, but can sense things with hearing and smell easily. His acute senses may help on our journey." Sharian thought: ''Great, a battle with a blind guy on our side. This stinks!'' "Slithern is possibly the strongest and biggest Rahkshi on our side, he'd be glad to help..." Suddenly Sharian perked up. "Big you say?" "Yes. Um......why?" Jevson asked "Oh, nothing. What kind of weapons does he carry?" "A staff with a serrated blade. He uses the non-bladed end to feel around, although, like I said, his senses are accurate and he doesn't really need his former eye-sight." "Hmf. No chainsaws? Missile Launchers?" "I'm afraid not. I have a flame thrower, though!" "So?" "You should be afraid, Toa, I'm normally homicidal. Your lucky we need help from you.", and with that Jevson went to get Slithern. ''What to do.......''Sharian thought''......this is quite a predicament! ''Suddenly, a tree caught fire, and burnt to the ground. Terrified screams of matoran and other ''things ''lightened the air. This was just a warning, a very small warning, for Optimus was a great being. Yes, indeed. He had enough power to create a universe, let alone start a fire. Sharian walked to a nearby Rahkshi, who made a mean hiss and ran off. "Jevson!" "Yes toa." a muffled voice, in the croud of Rahkshi, Matoran, and Toa, came. "I should go retrieve allies now. I'll be back soon." Chapter III Sharian ran off. ''Should he trust the Rahkshi?'' They were slippery vermin, and could be making this story up. That, however, would not explain the burning tree, or the large groups of normally un-willing-to-help Rahkshi. [[Sparkav]] would be a good ally to start with, being a close friend. But who else? He'd have to ask Sparkav. Sparkav new people. Lots of people. Then another thought struck his head. What about [[Chayne Arabia Va|''Chayne'']]? He was probably clear across the planet. No. At least not now. It would take months maybe even a ''year'' to reach him. Sharian picked up his pace when he heard another huge tree get hit with huge balls of fire. If he didn't hurry, Spherus Magna would be ''no more than ashes'' by tommorow. "Sparkav," Sharian yelled as his friend came into view "Sparkav!!" Sparkav ran toward Sharian, and the two met, nearly running into each other. "Sharian? What's going on?" he asked reluctantly "Haven't you noticed huge balls of fire, and burning trees?" "No. Why?" "Sparkav. How can you miss huge balls of fire impacting trees...." Sharian started "never mind." "So what's causing this??" "''Optimus'', being of fire, he's all powerful and has full control over the element." "And you expect ''me'' to stop him?!" "Yes and no. I need an army to travel back in time with me. To stop Optimus from ever wanting to destroy Spherus Magna. The Rahkshi have captured his son, ''Merthious'', and are holding him hostage. They resist to let go, while a group of rebellious Rahkshi fight them. These, ''fire resistant'' Rahkshi are so stuck up, they think they can resist ''Optimus' power.''" "Optimus? We're in trouble." Sparkav murmured. "So, can you help me save Merthious?" "Yes. But what about the ''rest'' of the army?" "We need some more....." "Got it covered!" "That was fast. Who are you referring to? Are they Toa?" "No, you'll have to wait and see who they are." Chapter IV "Seriously dude, we're in a crisis, and you won't tell me who they are?" Sharian asked, while catching his breath. Sparkav was running so fast that even Sharian couldn't catch up. "Hey, Sparkav. Let's make this ''fair''!" Sharian said as he stopped time. It's very hard to describe stopped time. Everything is lifeless, still, and you can change things around you. For instance, you can stop time, and trip an opponent. That sounds fun, but stopping time drains a Toa's power, lot's of their power. It makes them tired, very tired. Luckily, these effects were not as heavy on Sharian, as he had the [[Infinity sword|Infinity Sword]], a relic created by the Great Beings themselves. Sharian ran toward his frozen friend, and, with great agility, jumped over him and started time back up. "No fair!" Sparkav yelled from behind. "All's fair in love and war, Sparkav!" "Hold on, we're almost there!" Sharian skidded to a stop. Where were they? Oddly enough, he'd never been here before. "Home of Zorga." "Um......who?" "Leader of the ''Underground Weapon Association.''" "Zorga is um........well......we don't know. She used to be a dark hunter. It is believed that she used to be a ''Dark Hunter'', atleast." "Great. Rahkshi, Dark Hunters.... what next, ''[[The Identities|Identities]]''?" "Um. ''Yes.''" "For crying out loud! You've ''gotta'' be kidding me! How can we trust them!? They're one of the most hushed-up secretive groups around, and are payed assassins! Can't we get someone else?" "That's just it. Zorga is currently hiring the Identities ''for us''. She makes quite the unlikely ally. But no, you need a '''bigger '''army, still." "I don't know, Sparkav. A few could help, still. How many more paid assassins do you have up your sleeves?" "Plenty. But let's get back to Toa." Sparkav said anxiously. Chapter V "Hey Sparkav" "Yeah, Sharian" "Your fired!" "Sigh. Why can't we have assassins and weapon dealers on our side!?" "Cause!" "Ugh. Want to see who's next?" "Who? Sparkav, just tell me." "No, no! It's a secret!" "Atleast they're Toa. The ''Identities'' can't be trusted! How are we supposed to know they ''won't ''turn on us? What if someone has hired them to slaughter us in cold blood? I most certainly hope not! The Identities are......" "What is it?" "I've ran into them before." "That's enough, buddy. We're fine for now. I'll call off our alliance." "No" Sharian said straightly "If they turn on us, we'll use it to our advantage!" So Sharian and Sparkav wheeled themselves off to their destination. Chapter VI "[[Tearox|''Tearox'']]''!'' ''[[Xarana]]!''" Sparkav cried, as the two toa huddled out from their hut. "Sparkav?" Tearox said surprised "What brings you here?" "A war." Xarana's jaw dropped, as Sharian described their fate. "It will take all my power to transport the army. Lots of my power...." he finished. "But it will save Spherus Magna?" Tearox managed "Let us hope so, Tearox. Let us hope so." Once finished, the four toa returned to [[Zorga|''Zorga'']]'s home. "We ask of you, oh mighty lord, Zorga!" Sparkav yelled aloud ''A little too much.........'' Sharian thought. ''Very dramatic''. Zorga, a tall, strange creature huddled from a nearby hollowed tree. "Yes, Sparkav, I will help you. What do you need, ''weapons?''" "No. We need you as an ally for a war. ''Optimus'' may destroy all of Spherus Magna......!" Sparkav wailed "We could also use the ''Identities''." "You ask of too much. Goodbye." She said as she walked, no, waddled into her hut. "But we ''beg'' of you!" "''Money''?" She thudded. "No. Please?!" "No back!" "PLEASE! We could give you something of value......" "The [[Infinity sword|''Infinity Sword'']]!" She boomed "I want the '''great relic''' the ''orange'' one holds in his hand." "But that would make the mission ''pointless''!" Sharian cried. "Ah. Wise. How about you give it to me after the war? That is, ''if you survive''." "Deal!" Sparkav yelled. "Wait! Just wait! How do you know I'll part with it, Sparkav?" "Because. If you don't we may die....." "Okay. For the people. ''Unity, Duty, Destiny!''" Soon , Zorga joined them. But they weren't ready for what would happen next. Chapter VII "Our army is assembled. Rahkshi, Toa, Zorga, and the Identites. What could be better? Skakdi!?" [[Tearox]] laughed. "It's not too funny, Tearox." Sharian sighed. "''He's right''. I have to agree for once." Sparkav said as he winked "Then again, it ''might actually be dangerous''." "Have you heard of the wrath of the infinity, Sparkav? You will be traveling in time, so you should know." "Uh, no..." "The wrath of the infinity is when you go insane from the vastness of space and time. It never quite ends. This is why time powers are rare. Because you guys will be coming, you must stay very close to me. The space time continuum theorizes that space and time are one. They simply are not, they both are vast mysterious things, waiting to be unraveled. With my power over time and space, I can control these elements, and travel through time. I am the first known in centuries. It was once believed the power of the Vahi was the only true source of time, yet it could not travel through time, just stop it. Years later, a secret was revealed. An ancient myth, which started the creation of the Vahi was deemed as true. Toa of Time did exist. Not many, but they did. Experiments showed that, with the help of space powers, they could travel back and forward. Once again, stay near me, so the majority of vastness does not drive you insane. Be careful." No one said a word until they prepared to leave. Five Rhakshi, [[Slithern]], [[Jevson]], and three others tagged along with [[Zorga]], six [[The Identities|Identities]], [[Toa]], and a few other allies. Sharian altered time, and the others were left speechless. Well, rather they were not speechless, but could not talk. The strange gravitational pull (emitting from Sharian's orangish aura) kept their mouths from opening. Sharian, however was free to talk, and once again reminded them to stay very close. Very soon they found the destination, the place where Merthious was kidnapped. Once Sharian started the time, the Identities ambushed some fire-resistant Rahkshi and took their form, acting as soldiers. Jevson camouflaged himself as a nearby plant, close to where he remembered Merthious standing. As more Rahkshi came, Sharian's rag-tag army attacked them. The fight seemed easy at first, but even more of the fire resistants came. Suddenly, Sparkav was laying wounded, blood gushing from his shoulder. "What happened, Sparkav!?" Sharian yelled as he came running. "It was Jevson. He could be anywhere. The little......" "It wasn't me," a voice whispered "it was the past me. I'm still here. Wait, here comes Merthious." No longer camouflaged he stood up, and oddly enough, the other Jevson blasted him with a flame thrower. "God. Good thing that the stuff they say about meeting yourself in another time isn't true. I'd hate to see what happens when ''you kill yourself'' in another time. Luckily, he should return back to his alive-state when we go back." Sharian mumbled as he dodged a Rahkshi's staff. The Infinity sword began to hum in his hands, and started glowing. The next thing he knew, everything was pitch black. Chapter VIII Sharian awoke in a strange room, something he'd seen before. [[Ounau]]'s hut. How'd he get here? He closed his eyes once more, and fainted. "Sharian, my friend. Awake, please." Ounau's voice hummed "Awake, please. Don't die!". Why would he die? Sharian felt fine. That was, until he opened his eyes. Things were blurry, very strange, indeed. At his side was a large toa, and Ounau. His head throbbed, and when he tried setting up, he became dizzy. What was wrong with him? "Water...." he choked at last. "Lewa, quickly fetch some water at the stream. I'm not as quick as I once was." Lewa? ''The'' Lewa? "What......what's Lewa here......for?" "I called him in. I thought you'd died." "We.......lost?" "Yes! Are you crazy!? Your small army took on hundreds of Rahkshi..." "How many did die? I know Jevson did." "Jevson!? Why was ''he ''helping!? A homicidal Rahkshi, aiding you!? Not possible! I saw him escape..." "But he died. You must of saw the Jevson of ''this'' time-zone." "Time-zones? You were traveling in time again?" "Yes. Now answer my question. Did anyone die?" "Eh. The one with three legs. Looked like a dark hunter of some sort." "Zorga was her name." "Her?" "Yes, she's a her. She was a weapon dealer, and a one-time dark hunter," Sharian sighed "but, it's better that she died than the others. If she hadn't, I would of lost my sword." "The sword of Infinity?" "Yes, that one." "Gosh. That would of been bad!" "I know. Now let me get some rest, now that I know my friends are alive." "Uh, sleep tight......" "Wait...... What about my water?" "Lewa? Are you back!?" Ounau yelled "Odd. He didn't answer... Let me go see what's taking him......" Chapter IX Sharian awoke to screaming. He now felt better, and ready for action. He plummeted from the bed, still woozy. What was wrong, he still hadn't an idea. Poison, most likely. ****** The Turaga shreiked as a sword was pointed toward his throat. He glanced the unconcience body of Lewa Nuva. Ounau went to check if he was alright. Now ''he ''was the one in a predicament. Have him mercy. Ounau was once a toa of water, a powerful one at that. Now he was a powerless Turaga. He still had a set of toa stones. If only he had access to them right now... ****** Sharian knew what he would see once outside. An enemy, an unconcious Lewa, and Ounau. Not only was he sick, from apparent poisoning, he also didn't have time to find his sword. Now he was stuck with twin daggers, one of the various weapons stocked in Ounau's hut. The enemy he faced didn't even ''look'' vulnerable to daggers, because of thick armor. As Sharian looked up, in shock he saw Jevson. In a new form. "I have came back. My reginerated body strives for hunger. May I eat the Turaga?" "Shut up, before I come and rip you up with these, ah..... small swords, Jevson!" Sharian wailed as he staggered forward. "Ah. I see the poison my this-time counterpart gave you took effect." "I suspected so. Why are you hungry for 'people'? I can see you slaughtering them but not, ah... ''feeding on them''. It's disgusting." "My transformation has made me hunger," [[Jevson]] hissed "and I might just eat ''you'', instead of a Turaga!" "Why? You were ''helping'' us! We can save you from Optimus! He will not stop, as long as [[Merthious]] is in their hands." "I believe I can take him on myself!" "You've got to be crazy. Even with this huge regenerated body, you can't fight a great being!" "How about with my weapon!? I got it from this time-zone's Zorga. Only cost a few hundred widgets, and some slain enemies of hers!" "Oh, God. I was worried about you for a while, actually! Now your back to your murderous self!" Jevson leaped, leaving Ounau by himself. By instinct, I guess, he ran toward his hut. ****** ''The toa stones, where are they?'' Ounau thought. ''I couldn't have lost them.'' Then, hidden behind a suit of Toa armor, he found a black case, which held his set of stones. As he opened the case, glowing yellow light emitted from it. Ah! Just what Ounau need to whip this Rahkshi's butt! He quickly grabbed a stone, which transformed him into a mighty Toa of water. Quickly he ripped off his armor, and donned his old armor, the one the case was hid behind. "Ah. This feels ''so'' good!" Chapter X Quickly, Ounau rushed to the battle, which Sharian was losing due to his lack of sword and stamina. Suddenly Jevson knocked the daggers from Sharian's hand. Ounau quickly leapt over the now unarmed Sharian, and lashed his sword at Jevson. "Quickly, Sharian, go find a remedy for poisons. And your sword. We'll need it!" Sharian started to run at a drunken pace. ''Oh! It's getting worse! ''Sharian thought, as his pain got worse. He started vomiting up blood. Not a good sign. He reached into a cabinet where Ounau kept remedies for sickness. He found and antibotic to cure poisons. Just what he needed. With a quick swig, Sharian already started feeling better. "Where's my sword!?" Sharian wailed as he tripped on it's hilt. "Ah, there you are!" Now, nearly healed, Sharian charged back into battle. Ah the wonders those matoran make! As quick as that Sharian was completely healed and started swing his sword at Jevson. Soon the mutated Rahkshi began retreating from the two Toa. "Stand down, or I shall kill you all!" a voice boomed. Suddenly an entity loomed into view. The form Optimus took when on their planet. "While you have been fighting, the rest of your team has been searching for Merthious, my son. I am greatful for that." Ounau and Sharian exchanged glances. "As you know, this is not my body, mearly an avatar. I cannot stop your battle in this form, but be forewarned, if you continue I will switch back!" With that, Jevson ran off. Plotting how to defeat this enemy. "Ounau, as you may already know, this is the Sharian of the near future." "Yes, I am aware now, sir!" "Your aware that now that you are a Toa, and you must complete your ''new ''destiny to become a Turaga again." "Yes, I know, sir." "Good." "Sharian, It seems as if though you have a new friend to help you save my son. I also have another for you, the Sharian of this time." Suddenly a figure emerged from the forest, with surprised features. "Um......is that me?" He said "Yep. From about five days in the future!" the other Sharian replied. "Awesome!" "I must leave you, now." Optimus boomed as he disappeared into the sky. It was now night time, and it was hard to tell if Optimus really left or not, due to fog. ****** Sparkav wasn't used to leading a team, but they had to retreat without Sharian. Apparently all that were left were four Rahkshi, the Identities, and a couple Toa. Not bad, Sharian, Jevson, and Zorga are the only ones who's fates were unknown! "Why's it always me?" Sparkav mumbled half asleep. "What's that?" a familiar voice rang. "Sharian!?" Sparkav whipped around, now fully awake. "Yep. In the flesh, how are you holding up, Spark?" "Fine. You?" "Not so well, Jevson turned on us. But look! Ounau's a toa again.....! And meet.......well........me! From the past!" "What?" Sparkav managed as the other Sharian appeared. "They are not Identities, Sparkav. If they were, I could tell." An Identity said. "Good. Thank you." Chapter XI "Well, the only person who died was Zorga." Sharian started "But Jevson turned and tried killing us. He thinks he's powerful enough to stop Optimus ''himself!'' Another thing startled me. Optimus knew we had traveled back in time. He can too, though he has no direct powers over time." "So Ounau is a Toa, huh? Welcome back, man!" Sparkav inquired. "Thanks, Sparkav. Glad I can help." Ounau embraced back. ****** Jevson was done plotting. He had it all planned. Attack the toa who ''trusted him'' for a short while, and have them ''purposely kill him''. He would keep using the same method, till he was huge. Then he could take on Optimus. That was why he hadn't attacked the avatar. Optimus' mind would have been in the avatar, but he wouldn't feel pain. So the only way to harm him during his ''avatar mode,'' would be to infilict direct pain to his cranial matter. Confusing? The avatar is just another ''person'' took over commonly by Optimus' subconcience. The pain inflicts on the user, instead of Optimus. Brain damage would go directly to the being. Doing this would be virtually impossible, as the Matoran had not created anything that did brain damage to the enemy. If they had, he'd already have some by now. It was rare to incounter Optimus' avatar, anyway. So back to his plan. Jevson, now "Jevrahk", could grow up to 300 feet tall, if his body regenerated enough. This should be enough to battle Optimus. Still, the idea was equally as crazy as the Rahkshi. Could he pull it off? Chapter XII "Okay guys. We could travel back in time again, but it seems as if either way we go, back or forward, we're dead." Sharian said sternly. "Ha!" an Identity smirked "we have a plan!" "You do!?" "Yes. We will go into their main base and rescue Merthious!" "How will you get past......" Sparkav said, and then realized how. "Easy, we'll shift into one of them." the Identity smirked once more. "Okay! We might as well try....!" Sharian yelled to everyone. ****** [[Ultimatrum|Matrix]] ran. Ever since [[Teridax]] had been killed, the toa were hunting down traitors. Boy, they had it coming, there were traitors still among the groups searching! Currently, they had gotten word of a traitor in the area, who went by the name Ultimatrum. That was Matrix's code name as a follower of Teridax. If his old friends, the ones he had as a toa, caught on, they'd dislike him forever. Thoughts like that scrambled his head like an egg! His friends were one of the only joys in his life. "God. They'll never lose me, they're on my tail, nearly a mile behind." He dodged a tree as he mumbled his words. Suddenly he stumbled on a log, in front of him was his old friend, [[Sharian]]. "Matrix?" "No time, Sharian, they're chasing me!" "Who!? Just stay here, I can stop them." "No, no! I must run, they ''think'' I'm a traitor......" "Oh really? They ''think''. I've known you long enough, your lying." "Very true. But we musn't dwell on this!" "Really!? You expect me to let you go?" Sharian stopped time, and pushed Matrix over. "Ha! I've always been more powerful! See?" "Let's prove you wrong..." Matrix drew his sword "Really? Your not intimidated? I'm stronger, and I have time on my hands. Old friend, do you really expect to...." Matrix quickly lashed his sword at Sharian, pointing it at his throat. "So this is how it will be, eh?" Sharian smirked at him. Chapter XIII Sharian remarked the next few hours, how he had killed his old friend. The battle only seemed unfair, because of Sharian's size, and powers compared to Matrix. But oh, was he wrong. Matrix had much more experience fighting with Toa, while Sharian had faught the Makuta. Matrix new Sharian well, too, giving him advantage. Overall, Sharian was winning, until Matrix drew his revolving blaster. He shot Sharian dead in the leg, causing him to capsize. Blood ushed every which way, pouring onto the forest floor, but that did not provoke Sharian to stop the battle. Sharian grabbed hold of a tree, he then stopped time. Quickly pulling himself up, he lost his control and time started once more. Now, using trees to stay upward, he was able to combat Matrix with his [[Infinity sword|sword]]. He swung at Matrix's blaster first, leaving the sword for later. But the heave was very strong, and it pushed Matrix backward, down the hill he was planted on. Unfortunately for him, the worst possible thing next to dying, happened. He fell into a puddle of Energized Protodermis. Sharian quickly left, sure that Matrix was dead. ****** "What happened to you...!?" Someone from forest remarked as Sharian limped forward. The voice made him jump. He knew exactly who it was. "[[Chayne Arabia Va|Chayne]]? But your supposed to...." Sharian stopped, wondering if it was a trick. But no one could trick him with this, Chayne was his best friend. "I'm ''supposed'' to be what?" Chayne smirked at the comment. "Dead. I heard that a pack of [[Swamp Lions]] attacked your team!" Sharian said wide-eyed. "That doesn't mean I'm necessarily mean I'm dead." Chayne Laughed at the injured Toa before him. "Yes, but one can assume." "I can assume you just got injured, what happened to ''you?!''" Chayne looked at him, up and down. "Well, long story. But I'll cut to the chase, Matrix is dead." "Matrix, but '''''how'''''?" Chayned glared, obviously astonished. Matrix has been his friend as well. "I killed him." "What? ''You?'' But...." Chayne looked away "how could you?" "It was an accident. But the little fool shouldn't have messed with me. He was a traitor! Supported Teridax, and was on the run! I had to stop him. He fell into some Energized Protodermis-" Sharian said with wide eyes "a whole pond of it! Poor fellow. Sure enough, he has to be dead." "Sad as it is, he ''was'' a traitor. Do not burden yourself over it. Now let's see what we can do about your leg, and other less severe wounds." "Yes, Master Yoda! I shall do as you say." Sharian chuckled, as Chayne lifted him up. It would be awful to walk on that leg any longer. ****** The next day, Sharian arrived to camp, with Chayne alongside. Though Sparkav thought Sharian would be okay, when they arrived at the healer things didn't seem as if so. "Your leg is completely broken. A crack shot, with that revolver, I must say. The only way it can be fixed, is by creating a fully mechanical leg. Of course, beings of higher power could potentially give you a new leg." The matoran healer squalled. Chapter XIV